Hope is for suckers
by Kickloverforever14
Summary: It's been 3 years since Maya spilled her feelings for Josh at the college party. Now that High School is coming to an end will Maya get her happy ending with him? Will he finally tell her how he feels? Or is she stuck believing that hope is for suckers?
1. Chapter 1

*** I DO NOT OWN GMW***

Today was just another day of being a senior in high school. I had the same routine every morning. Riley and I would meet at school each morning at the same time in the same spot and would walk in together. It had changed a lot from middle school mostly because now we both had cars and because we weren't kids anymore. We both have grown up a lot since then and are a lot more mature. After putting on a small amount of makeup and putting small curls in my hair, I go to my closet and grab a navy tank top, my black longsleeve cover up, and skinny ripped blue jeans with black combat boots. After adding a few rings and a silver owl necklace, my phone dings showing a text from Riley.

"Hey change of plans, meet at my house. Explain when you get here" sending an ok I left without eating breakfast not wanting to be late. After Riley beeping me through, I walk through the door to see the Matthews family sitting at the table finishing breakfast. Walking in the room I toss my backpack and keys on the couch and make my way over to the table. I take a seat next to Riley as Mrs. Matthews places a plate of food in front of me. Thanking her I start to eat as Auggie finishes his story. All that is going through my mind is why Riley wanted me to come over here. Don't get me wrong I love her family they are pretty much my family too but what was different about today? After finishing breakfast I followed Riley to her room so she could explain.

"Ok so whats up?" I asked sitting in the window seat next to her

"What I'm about to tell you, you may not like. I don't know how you are going to react or feel about this but I didn't want you to be surprised" she shifted in her seat

"Riles just tell me"

"Josh is here" I felt my heart stop at the sound of his name. Sure I have seen Josh since that night but haven't said much to him.

"Oh. How long is he staying?" I asked keeping a straight face

"I'm not sure I just know he will be here today" taking a deep breath I lightly smile and get up

"Riley you don't have to walk on egg shells around this subject. He's your uncle and he's family. Can we please just go to school?" I asked making my way out the open door. Walking into the living room I feel all eyes on me. Rolling my eyes I am the first to speak

"You guys better not walk on egg shells around this too." I turn around looking at Riley come down the steps. Just as I say that I hear the door open and close. I see a smile on Auggies face as he gets up and makes his way past me. I walk over to the table not even turning around as I hear Mr. Matthews get up and say 'my brotha' while hearing a deep voice saying 'my brotha.'

"Uncle Josh" I hear Riley say as she hugs him. Still not turning around I hear him speak

"Maya" looking down I turn on my heels and face him. Glancing down at the suitcase and duffle bag the question of how long pops back into my head.

"Hi Josh" I say swinging my hands behind me stuffing them in the back pockets of my worn out jeans. Unlike the first time I met him he went in for the hug first. Hesitant, I slid one arm between his arm and torso placing my hand on his back. After a second I let go and could feel the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Riley we should get going" I say letting both arms fall to my sides and brushing past Josh to grab my bag and keys. Reaching for the door handle I hear Riley

"Wait I forgot something" she said running to her room. Standing there playing with my keys I can feel someone starring at me and I knew exactly who it was. "Mom do you know where my shirt is?" I heard Riley yell from the bedroom.

"Oh sorry honey I threw it in the wash. You don't need it, it's fine just go to school" she walked up the steps to Riley's room yelling

"I have an extra one Riley. Let's go" I said looking up and making eye contact with him. The small smile planted on his face made the butterflies in the pit of my stomach practically fly right out of me. Trying to push my old feelings down as far as I could I looked away. Running down the steps and up to me, Riley threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way past me and out the door. Walking out of the door I look back for a quick second before shutting the door behind me. The car ride to school was silent. What I didn't understand was why Josh had all those bags and what he was even doing here. School still had a few months and he had a dorm at NYU. Pulling into school, we both got out and made our way to the front entrance.

"Maya" was all Riley could say before we made our way up to Farkle and Lucas.

"Just drop it" I said sitting down on the bench. Seeing Lucas kiss Riley out of the corner of my eye made me want it to be class even sooner. Riley and Lucas had been dating for 3 years now. They were going strong and were hoping to go to the same college next year.

"Drop what?" Lucas asked throwing his arm around her

"Josh is back"

"Riley!" I said throwing my arms up in the air. "I said drop it. Please"

"Are you ok?" Farkle asked placing his hand on my shoulder. Giving him a glare he removed his hand and scooted away a little. As the 5 minute bell rang I got up looking at my friends.

"I am fine can we just drop it. Thats what would make it ok." and with that I made my way to science class.

 *** TIME SKIP***

My last class for the day happened to be art. The only class I really love. But for once my mind was blank. Our project this week was to focus on something important to us. I had plenty to be thankful for and had so many important people in my life. So why was I having such a hard time with this. My mind knew exactly what I wanted to do, but my hands wasn't drawing. The entire class I sat there starring at the blank canvas knowing exactly what I wanted to draw but not actually doing it. After school I met up with Riley and we made our way to 'Topangas' restaurant. During the summer Riley and I started working there when my mom got a better paying job at another place. Changing into my shirt that had the restaurants name on the back I grabbed my note pad and started taking orders. After placing the plate of food in front of our usual customer, I hear the door ding.

"Welcome to Topangas, sit anywhere and I will be right with you" I say not even looking to see who it was. Knowing Riley was probably on her 'break' with Lucas I was in charge right now and was doing it by myself. Not that I mind because it is not hard at all. Walking behind the counter I grab a menu and lay it in front of the customer sitting at the bar.

"What can I get started for you? Water? Tea? Coke products?" I ask looking at my note pad waiting to write it down.

"I'll take a water" looking up at the shaggy brown haired customer I see Josh. Great. Just what I needed. I pause before turning around to grab a cup and some water

"There you go" I smile lightly setting the cup on the coaster.

"Thanks Maya" he starred at me so long I can feel the hole being burned through my skull. Standing there for a few minutes I wonder what to do next.

"I'll let you look at the menu for a few minutes and be back to take your order" and with that I walk off to serve my other customers. While talking to customers, I glance over at Josh and watch him closely. I can feel my feelings for him coming back even after all these years of being away from him. After a few minutes I made my way over to Josh.

"Hey" I said standing across from him

"Hey" he smiled setting the menu down looking at me.

"So what can I get you?" I asked pulling out my pen and flipping to a new page in my book.

"I will take the #3 well done no onions" he said sliding the menu over to me.

"You got it" I smiled grabbing the menu and putting it back under the counter

"How are you?" he hesitantly asked shifting in his seat. Putting my book and pen down I placebony elbows on on the counter leaning forward.

"I'm doing good" I blankly said looking at the counter. After a few seconds I look at him. "How are you doing?"

"Great actually. I finished college early and will walk with my class in a few months"

"Josh that's awesome congratulations!" I excitedly stood and hugged him from across the table throwing my arms around his neck. After a minute reality hit me and I realized what I had done. Awkwardly letting go I grabbed my pen and note pad. "Let me go put this order in. It should be out shortly." and with that I walked away. While it was slow I made my way to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. As I was drying my face Riley came in.

"Hey I saw Josh was here and figured you would be in here." she said leaning against the wall.

"Riley everything is fine. I don't want you to worry nothing is going to happen between us. I know that. Nothing's changed since the last time I saw him. I'm still 3 years younger than him that's never going to change." I ranted throwing the paper towel in the garbage.

"Maya I'm not worried about that. The whole reason I told you about Josh coming back was because I know you are more mature now. If you like Josh still then you do whatever feels right. And to be honest I would love for you to be an actual part of our family with the name and everything. I didn't tell you this when we were younger but I always wanted you guys to end up together." she smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. Hearing her say that made a small smile appear on my face.

"Thanks Riles. That means a lot" I quickly hugged her before making my way back out to the front. Placing Josh's food in front of him, I think to myself what it would be like if Josh actually liked me. Then it came back to me. 3 years. That's always going to be the problem.

"You have really grown up maya" Josh smiled at me

"Thanks Josh that means a lot" I smiled looking over at Riley who was gesturing me to ask the big question.

"So..." we both said at the same time. Laughing at each other we both said "You go first" looking down laughing I leaned against the counter. Before either of us could say anything a customer made his way over to the empty chair 2 seats down.

"Hold that thought"

"Hey cutie"

"Hey Justin you want the usual?" I asked trying not to be sick by him calling me cutie. Justin is a kid from my school who comes in every Monday and sits in my section. Everytime he comes in he calls me cutie and I go with it because he gives me a great tip. Placing his drink in front of him I tell him his order will be out in a minute and walk back over to Josh.

"Who is that?" Josh asked looking over at Justin

"That's Justin. He comes in every Monday around the same time. He goes to my school"

"Why did he..nevermind" he looks away. I walked around the counter and stood next to him

"Call me cutie? I don't know he probably has a crush on me but he gives a good tip so I go with it" I whispered closely to him and walked away with a smile. Josh being back made everything better somehow and made it fall back into place. After Josh was finished with his meal he stayed for a little bit knowing I got off soon. After Lucas begged Riley to go to the movies with him, I told her to go and that I would close and lock up. With Josh being the only person left inside I locked all the doors except one and started putting away the clean dishes.

"You want me to do anything?" Josh asked standing up from his seat looking around at all the empty tables

"No that's ok I just have to wipe down that table and then I'm done" I said walking over to the table and cleaning it off. "You do know Riley left a little bit ago with Lucas right?" I asked while wipping down the table.

"Yes I know. I just figured since she's not here I should wait until you were finished. Just so you weren't alone" he walked over to the windows shutting them

"Oh, we'll thanks but I can take care..." before I could finish he inturrupted

"I know maya I'm just being nice" he said leaning against the locked door

"Well thanks" I said turning the lights off and walking toward the door with my bag and keys in my hand. Setting the alarm and walking out the door, I lock it and start walking to my car with Josh next to me.

"Well I will see you later then I guess" I said unlocking my car

"Maya whenever you're free we need to talk" right as he said that I could feel my stomach sink and my palms get sweaty.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about" I said trying to put whatever he was talking about off

"I have some stuff I want to say but it's late so not tonight" he said pulling his phone out of his pocket checking the time.

"Ok well I have Wednesday off we could talk after I get off school?" I said throwing my bag in my car

"Ok it's a date see you then" and with that he got in his car and left. After making it home I immediately called Riley.

"Hey Maya what's up?"

"Josh just said he needed to tell me some stuff but said to tonight because it's too late so I said we could talk Wednesday on my day off and he said it was a date and left. What does that mean?" I asked pacing back and forth in my room.

"Maybe he likes you and wants to tell you that" she shrieked excitedly through the phone.

"Riles, he just got here. That couldn't be possible. And I wouldn't count on it" I plopped down on my bed not having the energy to freak out anymore

"Let's just wait and see"

"Alright night riles" I said hanging up the phone and crawling into bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. But like I said before...hope is for suckers.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! MY FIRST GMW STORY:) hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to the sunlight shinning through the small crack in the blinds, all the memories of last night came rushing through my head. Josh was back. He wanted to talk. It's a date. But what did he want to talk about? Why now? All my thoughts came to a complete stop when my phone rang. Not even opening my eyes to see who it was, even though I already knew, I answered it.

"Hey Riles" I said throwing my pillow over my head

"Maya where are you? You're usually here by now. Did you just wake up?" she asked. Throwing the pillow off my face and practically flying out of bed I ask

"What time is it?" I ran straight to my closet to throw something together real fast

"It's 7:15. Did you forget to set your alarm?"

"Apparently I did but I'm getting ready right now so I will be over soon" I said hanging up the phone and throwing it on my bed. Putting on my black skinny jeans, hightop converse, and black and white baseball tee, I threw on some makeup and brushed my teeth and was out the door. Walking up to Riley's apartment, I tied my hair up in a messy bun and walked in the door.

"Sup weirdos" I said throwing my backpack on the couch

"Maya, breakfast" topanga said setting a plate down next to Riley

"No thank you Mrs. Matthews" I smiled shaking my head

"I wasn't asking. Sit" she pointed at the seat and spoke in her mother voice.

"Ouch. Ok then" I whispered and sat down

"So why are you late maya" Auggie said stuffing eggs in his mouth

"Forgot to set my alarm I guess" I said taking a bite of my eggs. After finishing my food I put my plate in the dishwasher. "Ready to go Riley?" I asked watching her get up

"Yes just let me grab my bag" she said running to her room. After she turned the corner I heard a door open and a shaggy haired Josh walk down the steps.

"Morning Josh" everyone said as he made his way to the kitchen. Getting out of the way I quickly walked into the living room and pulled my phone out. The time read 7:45. Riley needs to hurry if she wants to meet Lucas before school.

"Morning. Hey thanks again for letting me crash here until I find my own place" he said taking the plate from topanga.

"No problem Josh. You're family, stay as long as you need" Cory said placing a hand on his shoulder. As Josh turned, he glanced at me in the living room and took a seat next to Auggie.

"Goodmorning Maya" he said as everyone turned and looked at me. Before I could say or do anything my phone rang. Pulling it out the caller ID read 'Farkle'

"Hey Farkle" I turned away from the kitchen

"Maya where are you guys?" he asked as I could hear kids yelling in the background

"We are getting ready to leave Riley's now" hanging up the phone I started walking toward Riley's room. Walking in I see clothes being thrown around the room and Riley on the floor. "Riley we are going to be late what are you looking for?" I asked leaning in the doorway

"I can't find my ring that Lucas gave me. I had it this morning when I went down for breakfast" she said frantically looking further under the bed.

"It's probably in the kitchen. I will go look" before I could turn around I felt someone standing pretty close to me and a hand go over my shoulder and appear in front of my face. The hand was holding the ring that Lucas had given to Riley last summer. Turning my head a little I see Josh standing less than a foot away from me.

"Looking for something?" he asked looking down at his niece who was now half way under the bed. Dragging herself out she ran over and grabbed the ring. Knowing her I stepped forward as she threw her arms around him.

"Uncle Josh you're the best" and before I knew it she was walking out the bedroom door leaving us both standing in the doorway starring at each other.

"What's the big deal with the ring?" he asked with his hands half up in the air confused

"It's the promise ring Lucas gave her last summer. She never takes it off but apparently did this morning." looking around the room not knowing what to do, I see her backpack sitting on the desk by the window. Rolling my eyes and laughing, I grab the back and walk past Josh to the living room. "Forgetting something?" I asked holding the backpack starring at my now relieved best friend.

"Oh, yes" she laughed grabbing it from me making her way to the door. Looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, they both smiled shaking their heads as I did the same. Walking over to the door, I could feel Josh behind me still. Opening the door, Riley said goodbye to her family and walked out into the hall with me following close behind. Turning around to shut the door I see Josh holding the handle and leaning against the door.

"I got it" he smiled

"Ok" looking over at the family at the table I smile and wave and make my way to the car.

"So Josh whats the deal? Do you like maya now?" topanga asked

"I think I do. Is that bad?" he said walking over to the table

"Yes and no." Cory said as Josh sat down. "No because maya is a great girl and we already consider her family and we love you both. Yes because that girl is use to getting hurt. She lets her guard down for you Josh, so if you're serious about this then I say go for it but don't hurt her" he patted his shoulder and left for work leaving Josh to think.

 *** TIME SKIP TO LUNCH***

Just as the bell for lunch rang, I could see Riley standing outside the door. After grabbing our lunch we went and sat on the benches outside.

"So" she started as I raised an eye brow to gesture her to continue. "Are your feelings back for Josh?" my silence answered all the questions for her. "So you do. Maya it's not a bad thing. You know you can talk to me about it."

"Riley why do we have to talk about this. Ok yes my feelings have come back for Josh but that doesn't mean anything. He's a part of your family. I love your family. Thats why nothing can happen even if there was a chance for it to." I said starring at the grass in front of us

"I don't get it" she sat there confused

"Riley even if he did like me, which he never will, what happens when it doesnt work. Riley I can't loose you or your family. You guys are too important to me..." I started before she inturrupted

"Hey. Listen to me. No matter what happens you're not going to loose me. Or anyone. We love you maya, you're a part of our family. We aren't going anywhere. Besides if you and Josh get married you will be even more a part of our family!" she smiled nudging me

"I love you riles" I said pulling her into a hug

"Back at you" she smiled

After lunch was my art class. The best class of the day. I finally had the energy to start om my piece and this would be the best one yet. Halfway through the class, I get a text from Riley saying that 'Topangas' will be closed because Auggie has a baseball game at 5 and we were all going. I said ok and that I was staying after for a little to finish my piece and that I would meet her at the apartment. She said she would get a ride home with Lucas and that she would see me there. Before I knew it the day was over and I was just about finished with my project. And it was one of my best. Pulling out my phone, my eyes grew wide at the time as I shoved all my papers in my bag and ran out the door. Walking into the Matthews place at 4:35 was not what I wanted. Everyone had already left for the game and no text from Riley. Hearing the door unlock and open I said the first name I could think of.

"Riley?" I stood in the middle of the living room as Josh walked through the door.

"Hey Riley thought you might be here and since I had to grab a couple things I said I would check" he said closing the door behind him

"So she's on her way to the game?" I asked looking at the floor

"Her and Lucas are yes. Since you're here do you want to wait a minute and you can just ride with me?" he asked throwing his keys on the table. Before I could answer I got a text from Riley that read 'Hey it's going to be cold you can grab a jacket from my place and could you also bring my hat?' texting her back sure I looked at Josh.

"Sure, I just have to grab a jacket from Riley's room and her hat" I said running to Riley's room real fast. Grabbing our hats from her dresser, I took my hair out of the bun letting the natural curls fall and placed my hat on my head. Walking out to the living room with a jacket and Riley's hat, I see Josh throw on a jacket and fix his sweatshirt underneath. Grabbing the blanket from the couch he must not have heard me come in.

"Maya are you ready to..." he yelled turning around. Seeing me he stopped and stood there like a deer in the headlights. "Go" he whispered. After a few minutes of just starring at me, he shifted his weight to the other leg. Smiling down at the floor and putting one hand in his back pocket he spoke. "Sorry didn't know you were standing there"

"Are you ready to go?" I asked laughing a little

"Yes" he looked up and laughed his face a small shade of pink. I looked down feeling my cheeks get warm. Walking toward the door, he grabbed his keys and locked the door behind us. Climbing in his truck, I threw the jacket on the floor and placed the hat on the dashboard. After about 5 minutes of driving his phone rang

"Hey can you get that?" he asked pointing to the phone on the seat. Grabbing the phone, I see a picture of him with Riley on his shoulders and smile.

"Hey Riles" I said looking over to him

"Maya? Why are you answering Josh's phone?"

"Because he's driving" I laughed as Josh shook his head smiling

"Oh so you guys are on your way here?" I could hear all the people in the background

"Yes we will be there in about..." I looked over at Josh who held up 5 fingers "5 minutes" I said looking out the window

"Ok we are going to find seats. So how's the car ride? Have you talked to him yet? Does he like you? Are you two dating?" before she could ask anymore questions I inturrupted

"Not yet to all those. Riley I'm not talking about this right now" I could see Josh look over out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok fine. See you in a few" after hanging up I slid the phone back where it was

"What was that about?" he asked glancing at me, then back at the road

"Nothing" I continued to look out the window until we got there. After paying at the front Josh and I made our way to the bleachers to find the rest of the family. After getting a seat next to Riley, the game had started. Josh handed the blanket to Topanga and I handed Riley her hat, which she put on a second later.

"Josh let me see your keys, I left my jacket in the car" after he handed me his keys I made my way over to the exit. "Excuse me I left my jacket in my car am I ok to go get it?"

"If you leave you will have to pay to get back in" she smiled

"That's stupid. You know I already payed can't you make an exception" I was getting upset

"No ma'am I cannot" before I could say anything else Josh appeared next to me grabbing me by the shoulders and guiding me another way.

"Maya it's no big deal"

"Yes it is. That's stupid" before I could say anything else he unzipped his jacket and took it off

"Josh I'm not taking your jacket. It's freezing out." I refused

"I have a sweatshirt it's fine. Take it, you look freezing." he threw the jacket around my shoulders and I was already instantly warm.

"I can't believe I left my jacket in the car. That was just dumb." I said stuffing my arms through the jacket.

"You're not dumb, come on" he put his hand on the small of my bag leading us back to our seats. The whole family looked at me wearing Josh's jacket.

"They wouldn't let me leave unless I wanted to pay again." I said irritated as I sat down with Josh sitting next to Cory. Riley was about to say something but I stuck my hand in her face. "Don't say anything." she looked at Lucas and then back at the game. Looking down at Josh I could see him and Cory talking about something but I wondered what it was about.

By the time the game was over, it was almost 7. They of course won. After the game we met Auggie down on the field. Back in the truck as we all made our way back to the Matthews house, my phone rang.

"Hey mom" I smiled answering the phone

"Hey honey where are you?"

"I'm with Josh, Auggie had a game that we all went to and now wwe are heading back to their house. Why what's up? I thought you were at work?" I asked confused

"I got off early and thought we could have dinner together"

"Absolutely I would love to. I will be home shortly" after hanging up I looked at my phone smiling the whole way back. After making it to their place everyone went upstairs except Josh. Grabbing Riley's jacket, I handed it to him.

"Could you give that to Riley?" I asked handing it to him

"Sure." we both stood in silence for a minute before I spoke

"Well I should get going" I pointed toward my car

"Ok well see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yup" I smiled as I pulled out my keys. Taking off his jacket I handed it to him "Thanks for the jacket"

"Anytime. Goodnight maya" he smiled and walked away leaving me in even more confusion than before.


	3. Chapter 3

*** I DO NOT OWN GMW***

Right at 6:30 my alarm clock went off making me fly out of bed. Today was going to be a good day. I had a great time with my mom last night, one that I haven't had in a long time and I'm really happy with how it turned out. After taking a quick shower, I straightened my hair and put makeup on. Because it was still chilly out, I grabbed blue jeans, a grey sweater, and my tan combat boots. I added a feather necklace along with the rings and brushed my teeth. Getting ready to leave, I get a text from Riley saying she is riding with Lucas and that she will meet me at school. Going straight to school I can't help but wonder what Josh wants to talk to me about today. Could he like me? Is that even possible? He has seemed like it since he's been here but that could just be him being the nice guy he is. Guess I won't know until tonight.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to my friends

"Hey" everyone said as we sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the bell to ring.

"So Maya did you finish your art piece?" Riley asks standing next to Lucas.

"I did"

"Can I see it?" she asked stepping toward me

"No. Not right now. You can see it at the art show we are having on Friday" she took a step back and frowned. Before she could say anything the bell rang and we were all saying goodbye.

*TIME SKIP TO LUNCH*

Not even a second after the bell for class to be over and lunch to start, I see Riley poke her head through the door waiting for me to gather my stuff. After making it to the lunch room and grabbing something to eat, we sit outside on the grass.

"So..." Riley starts to say as I raise my right eyebrow

"So?" I asked waving my hand for her to go on

"So you and Josh last night"

"Riley nothing happened." I looked over at her

"I was just going to ask how the car ride home was." she threw her hands up

"It was fine"

"Did he try to hold your hand? Say anything to you?" she asked excitedly

"Riley. It was a ride. Nothing happened" I said picking at the grass underneath me.

"But the jacket..." she started

"Was a one time thing."

"Not to pry or anything but I thought you liked Josh" she asked confused

"I did. Or I do I guess. But Riley come on. It's been 4 years, what am I suppose to do. Wait forever."

"But do you remember what that girl said at the party? She said in a few years maybe he would be smart enough to look at you differently. What if he has? And that why he came straight here?"

"4 years Riley. I'm sure he has moved on and to be honest maybe I need to too. It doesn't do me any good chasing someone who doesn't chase back. Just drop it, I don't want to talk about it anymore." and with that I walked away. I made my way to the art room to take a breath and let out my frustration.

By the time I was done I didn't even know what I had just created. There were so many shapes and colors, I couldn't even tell what was behind it all. The memories of last night after I got home came back to me in a flash.

{Flashback to last night}

"So honey did you have fun at the game?" mom asked taking a sip of her lemonade

"Yes I did. And Auggie won of course" I laughed

"So you and Josh huh?" she asked with her eyebrows raised

"There is no me and Josh. I just happened to be at the Matthews when he showed up and he drove me to the game and back. Nothing else."

"Then why do you smell like cologne?" she asked leaning over the table smelling me

"Because I left my jacket in the car and didn't want to leave and have to pay again to get back in, so Josh gave me his jacket." I looked down at my plate trying not to smile at the fact that I got to wear his jacket like couples do

"Maya you don't have to hide your face, I can see how much you still like him" she smiled looking further down at me.

"Ok yes I liked that Josh gave me his jacket but..."

"But what?" she asked

"But am I being stupid? Am I trying to build something up again just to get hurt in the end like last time? Josh is apart of the Matthews family, which I love. So even if something did happen, I don't know what I would do if it came crashing down and I never saw or talked to any of the Matthews again. What do I do mom?"

"Honey you have to do whatever you want. Follow your heart. You know that family will always be there for you, especially Riley. She's not going anywhere."

{End of flashback}

Lit was the end of school and Josh was probably waiting for me at the diner. Looking at the canvas one last time, I grab it and walk to my car. Placing it in the back seat, I drive to the diner. Halfway there I get a text from Riley

'Hope everything goes well. He's already here and I promise I won't listen in on the conversation(; but I expect a full report tonight!'

Pulling into the parking lot, I see Josh's truck. After what felt like forever of sitting in my car, I get out and make my way to the door. Walking through the door I see Riley look at me and then look over to the booth in the corner. Josh has his back to the door and is sipping a a warm cup of coffee. For a minute I stand there not knowing whether or not to take that first step toward the booth. Feeling Riley's eves on me I think for a minute. I can either take a step toward the guy I have liked for awhile now and possibly get hurt again by the results, or I can take a step back and walk the door.

Looking over at Josh and then back at Riley, I give her a look she knows instantly. Looking over at Josh for a split second, she looks back at me and then down at the floor. After watching Josh for a minute, I stuff my hands in my pockets taking a step back, turning, and walking out the door. Making my way to my car I feel emptiness in the pit of my stomach. Starting my car and driving off with the diner in the rear view mirror, I think to myself...did I do the right thing?

Let me know what you guys think so far! Sorry the chapter was so short I didn't have much time today to write more...will update new chapter tomorrow! Leave comments on how I'm doing and your thoughts or opinions on what I can make better! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

*** I DO NOT OWN GMW***

The cool crisp morning air rested in the room making me snuggle more into the blankets. Trying not to let the sunshine wake me up, I pull the covers over my head and try to fall back asleep. After failing I pull my head out from under the covers and stare at my room around me. Normally when it's the weekend I stay at Riley's but since I didn't want to face Josh I said I wasn't feeling well. After making the choice to walk out of topanga's, I knew it would never work between us. He made that perfectly clear so many times. Brushing all that aside for now, I crawled out of bed and got in the shower. Today was Thanksgiving and mom and I would be leaving shortly to join the whole Matthews family for dinner. Even Shawn. Ever since he asked my mom on a date, they have been spending a lot of time together. Of course he had to leave for some photo shoot thing in Florida, but was back and we were both excited. Shawn is like a dad to me, but I will never admit how much he means to me. Because I know right when I do, everything will come crashing down. After straightening my hair, brushing my teeth, and applying makeup, I make my way to the closet. After much debate, I decide to go with my maroon sweater, grey skinny jeans, and tan boots. Hearing heels come down the hall, I open my door and make my way back to the mirror.

"Oh you are up." mom says surprisingly

"Yeah I'm almost ready" I say putting on the earrings the Matthews gave me for my birthday last year.

"No rush" she says waving her hands from the doorway

"I know but the sooner we get there, the sooner we get to see the Matthews family and Shawn." we both smile at the mention of his name. "Ok done lets go" I said spraying some perfume and grabbing my coat. Getting out of the car at the Matthews place, I hear my phone ring. Not recognizing the number, I answer it but hear nothing. Ignoring it, we make our way up to the apartment. Opening the door, I smell the amazing food and the sound of laughter fill the air.

"Hey family" I say taking off my jacket catching all their attention. Walking into the living room we hug everyone and say hi. Seeing Riley, Josh, and Riley's grandma in the kitchen helping topanga, I make my way over there.

"Maya you look beautiful...as always" she says pulling me into a hug. I could see Josh look over his shoulder and then continue with what he was doing

"Thanks. It smells amazing in here" I smiled

"Thanks honey" she said kissing the side of my head. I hug Riley's grandmother as she says it's nice to see me again. I stand next to Josh, watching as he mashes the potatoes over the stove.

"Hey, feeling any better? Riley said you were feeling pretty sick this past week" I looked over at Riley who slowly nodded then went back to chatting with her grandma.

"Oh yeah I'm feeling a lot better" I half smiled

"Good" he smiled pulling me into a side hug. Wrapping my arms lightly around his torso, I could feel the warmth radiating off his body and the smell of cologne on his shirt. Pulling away I hear someone behind us.

"What no hug for me?" I turn around to see shawn standing there. My face lights up bigger than ever walking toward him and hugging him tight.

"Ughh it's good to see you kiddo" he says squeezing me tight

"Good to have you back Shawn" I see my mom almost in tears as she watches us. Making my way back to the kitchen, I listen to the stories Riley's grandmother is telling. Looking in the living room I see everyone I've ever cared about here. With the exception of Lucas and Farkle. Yes Lucas would be here in a little bit, but Farkle was out of state with family. As if right on cue, Lucas comes in making Riley ditch us and run over to him. Her grandmother laughs as I just shake my head smiling. Everything was right in the world and nothing could ruin it.

*TIME SKIP*

We were about 2 hours in and the food would be ready soon. Most of us were watching the football game while the food was cooking, with the exception of Topanga and Josh, who were in the kitchen preparing last minute meals. Getting up from the comfortable couch, I made my way over to the kitchen.

"Hey you guys need any help? I would love to do something other than sit and watch football for once." I laughed washing my hands

"Sure um Josh find something for Maya to cut up. I will be right back" she said taking off the apron and running to the bathroom. Laughing I made my way over to Josh

"Ok what can I help with?" I asked rolling up my sleeves a little and clapping my hands together.

"You can cup up the celery for the stuffing" walking behind me, he placed his hand gently on my hip scooting past me making me get goosebumps. Grabbing the cutting board and knife, he places the celery on the board and stands next to me.

"You know we still need to talk" he said nudging the side of me

"I know" I kept cutting not even looking up

"Are you going to pretend to be sick again?" he asked which made me stop chopping and my head shot up and looked at him

"How did you..."

"I saw you leave the diner on Wednesday. I figured you had a good reason so I didn't follow" he looked at me to see any kind of reaction from me. Before I could say anything topanga came back. A few minutes of awkward silence had passed and my phone rang.

"Riley can you see who that is?" I yelled

"Unknown number" she answered walking into the kitchen with the phone

"Can you answer it and see who it is?" I continued chopping the celery.

"Maya" she paused "Maya...it's your dad" right as she said that the knife I was holding slipped and sliced the end of my finger. Small amounts of blood dripped on the floor. I turned and faced her.

"Maya oh my gosh" Josh said grabbing a papers towel and wrapping my hand in it. The entire room got quiet except the commercial on the tv. I could see my mom get up and run to the kitchen.

"I'm fine" I said standing there. Grabbing the phone I made my way out of the apartment and up the steps to the roof. Starring at the phone I hung up and shoved it in my back pocket. I was not about to let him ruin my night. Starring at the sky I heard the door open and someone walking toward me.

"Maya I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was him and if I did I wouldn't have answered it." Riley said behind me

"Riles it's ok I'm not mad." I turned and hugged her. We made our way back to the apartment.

"I'm really sorry I got blood everywhere" I frowned looking at topanga cleaning the mess

"Honey don't worry about it"

"Maya are you ok? How's your finger?" Josh asked grabbing my hand and pulling the paper towel off it

"I'm sure it's fine. See just a small cut" I said looking at the small cut just below my nail

"Here" he said wrapping a bandaid over it. I gave a small smile as I leaned against the island. After about 20 minutes of talking and waiting for the food, we began to set the table.

"You sure you're ok?" Josh asked standing over me placing the forks on the napkins.

"Josh I'm fine. It was just a scratch" I whispered turning my head looking up at him

"That's not what I'm talking about Maya" he looked at me as I continued to set the napkins in the appropriate places.

"I'm fine" I starred at the table then at Josh who didn't look convinced at all.

"We will talk later" he said resting his hand on the small of my back which shot butterflies through my whole body. As everyone gathered at the table, we joined hands to say grace. Looking around the table at each person, I realized how lucky I am to be a part of an amazing family and to have great friends as well. This really was the best Thanksgiving.

*sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. My first one got deleted and then family came so this was the only time I could get a short chapter put together. Please comment and let me know what you guys think so far! Thanks*


	5. Chapter 5

*** I DO NOT OWN GMW***

 **{ sorry guys I've been super busy with school and family stuff but here is an extra long chapter for you guys! Hope you guys like it:) }**

Reading the clock at the front of the classroom I shifted in my seat as the last few seconds counted down. With the bell going off, everyone shot out of their seats and made their way out of the school to start their weekend. Fridays were always my favorite because I get a break from school for 2 days. On this cold December day, I decided to head straight to the diner and finish my history paper before I get too distracted and forget to do it. For once I was happy I didn't have to work this weekend. We had just hired a new girl, who was nice and very pretty. It gives Riley and I some time to ourselves, so I wasn't one to complain. Walking into the dine, I took a seat at the empty table by the window waving to Mary, the new girl. Adjusting the beanie on my head and fixing the now damp curls on my head, I walk over to the counter and get myself a drink. Placing my headphones in my ears at the table, I begin to finish my paper. After about 20 minutes I feel yet another rush of cold and spot Josh standing in the doorway of Topangas. He walks straight to the counter not seeing me over in the corner.

"Hey Josh" Mary says twirling her hair while leaning so far forward her breasts are about to fall out of her shirt. I shake my head playing music just soft enough so that I can still hear them.

"Hey can I get a medium hot chocolate for here?" he asked pulling out his wallet

"Sure thing, anything for you" she winked turning away. I really hope I didn't look like that when I was younger. Looking at my history book and back at my almost full page, I write my last sentence to my paper as he taps the counter and turns around. Seeing him walk over out of the corner of my eye, I keep writing.

"Maya" he says just loud enough not to desturb others and waves toward me smiling. Pretending like I didn't know he was there, I pause my music and pull out my headphones.

"Hey" I smile placing the headphones on the table. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just thought I'd get something warm to drink. It's pretty cold out there" he laughed stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Is this seat taken?" he asked pointing to the empty seat across from me

"Not at all, please" I say pointing to it as he takes his jacket off and fixes the black beanie on his head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to inturrupt your homework session." he looks at the books

"You didn't actually I just finished" I smiled placing my finished paper into my history book and closing it.

"Perfect timing then" he smiled looking at me with his soft brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Here's your hot chocolate Josh" Mary says placing the cup down

"Thanks" he said taking a sip. With Mary still standing right next to him, I could see how much he wanted her gone.

"Hey Mary, I think the food is burning" I scrunch my nose looking over toward the kitchen

"Oh no" she yelled running back to the kitchen

"I don't smell anything" Josh said scrunching his eyebrows

"That's because nothing's burning she was just standing here. She needs to be working" I said wrapping my hands around the warm cup.

"True. So tell me what's been going on in the interesting Maya Hart world?"

"Not much really. I'm a pretty boring person if you ask me" I laughed shifting in my seat

"Well that's boring" he laughed taking a sip of his drink

"What about you? Josh Matthews has to have something going on in his life" I waved my hand at him

"Not much just being creeped out by your new coworker" his eyes got wide when he saw her behind the counter starring.

"Yeah I hope I wasn't that bad when I had a crush on you" I turned looking at her then back at Josh

"No yours was cute" he smiled looking down

"Oh" was all I could get out feeling the heat fly to my cheeks. Pretty sure I was blushing so hard my face was as red as the tomatoes in the kitchen. After trying to ignore the obvious unanswered talk, it came up after 2 hours of sitting and talking.

"So Maya about the day we were suppose to talk..." he started before I looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh is that the time? I'm going to be late I have to go. Shoot I didn't even get the movie" I whispered the last part while putting my coat on and shoving my books in my bag.

"What movie? Where do you have to be?" he asked getting up and putting his coat on as well

"I was suppose to get 'Insidious: Chapter 3' from redbox so my mom and I could watch it tonight. I totally spaced." I checked my phone not seeing any messages from her

"I have that movie. You can borrow it if you want. You would have to swing by the apartment but if you want it, you can borrow it." he said handing me my last book off the table.

"That would be great Josh, thank you" I said in relief touching his arm.

"Alright let's go" he opened the door letting a ton of cold air and snow into the cafe. Walking into the apartment, I kicked the snow off my boots onto the towel and shook the snow off my jacket as Josh ran to his room.

"Hey Maya" Riley said getting up from sitting next to Lucas on the couch

"Hey Riles. Lucas" I smiled waving to them

"What are you doing here? I thought you had movie night with your mom tonight?"

"I did. Or do. Josh is letting me borrow a movie." she raised her eyebrow and was about to speak, but before she could I help up my hand.

"Riley don't. We were just having coffee and talking" with that Lucas got up with his hands in the air walking to the kitchen. After both of us giving him a look, my phone rang.

"Hey mom really sorry just getting ready to leave Riley's and I will be home"

"Maya the streets are pretty bad. I don't want you driving in this weather. There have been a lot of accidents on the streets, can you just stay at Riley's tonight?"

"But mom" I started before I was inturrupted.

"Maya please. I will be fine. I'm actually at Shawn's with Cory and Topanga"

"I thought Shawn wasn't suppose to be home until next weekend?" I asked excited and disappointed at the same time.

"Early flight. Please stay at Riley's tonight. We aren't going to drive anywhere either"

"Ok I will" at this moment Josh walks in with the movie

"Love you baby girl. I will talk to you later"

"Love you too. Bye" I hang up the phone and see an out of breath Josh in front of me

"What?" he questioned me

"Roads are closed. Riles your parents are with my mom and Shawn. They aren't going anywhere and apparently neither are we" I said throwing my bag down on the floor letting out a huge breath I didn't even know I was holding. Making my way over to the window I look out and watch the snow fall and the very few cars on the streets. Josh walks over and stands behind me

"Could be worse, we could be stuck at the diner with Mary" he says placing his hands on my shoulders. Laughing, I drop my head and look at Riley who sinks into the lap of Lucas. After a couple hours of talking and playing games, we decided to watch a movie. Insidious Chapter 3 to be exact. After changing into some of Riley's pajamas and Lucas changing into a pair of basketball shorts from Josh, we make popcorn and hot chocolate.

"Here let me grab some of those" Josh says taking 2 empty cups from me placing then next to the almost ready boiling water. "Hey did your finger ever heal from the knife incident from Thanksgiving?" he asked pointing to my finger

"Sure did. See good as new" I said holding my hand out toward him. He instantly grabbed my hand and held it looking at the now healed cut. Letting go, I hear the pot going off and pour our drinks. While Riley and Lucas sat on the padded floor full of blankets, Josh and I sit on the couch and sip our cocoa as the movie starts. Halfway through the movie I am gripping onto my pillow as a scary part approaches. Just as the suspenseful part comes, Josh touches my lower back and says 'Boo' scaring me of course and even Riley who hides her face in Lucas's chest.

"Not funny" I said punching him in the side

"Sorry" he laughed grabbing his side where I just punched him. He scoots closer and pulls me into a hug. My eyes focused on the tv, I hug him back while completely into the movie. It wasn't until the next scary part I realized I was still up against his chest with his arm up on the pillow behind my head. Not sure what to do, I casually lean off of him and straighten up next to him. After the movie ended we watched 'Ridiculousness' until we all fell asleep. Waking up to the sound of running water and a small kitchen light I see Lucas at the table with a glass of water. Turning my head I see Josh laying behind me with his hand draped over me and off the couch. After slowly moving his arm, not waking him, I get up climbing out from under the blanket and walk over to Lucas.

"Sorry if I woke you" Lucas said taking a drink of water

"No you didn't" I yawned

"So you and Josh?"

"There is no me and Josh. The way I feel and the way he feels are 2 completely different feelings" I ran my fingers through my hair

"Maya, I'm telling you this because as Riley's best friend, I want you to be happy. I see the way he looks at you. I know because it's the same look I give Riley." he smiles shyly.

"Yeah but" I start before he interrupts.

"I think what he wants to talk to you is about his feelings toward you. And I hope for your sake it's soon." he smiles placing a hand on my shoulder before going and laying back down next to the sleeping Riley. After thinking for a few minutes, I grab an extra blanket out of the closet and lay down on the love seat next to the couch Josh is on. I figured until I know for sure nothing can happen to make me fall for him even more.


	6. Chapter 6

*** I DO NOT OWN GMW***

 *** Another chapter for you guys! Enjoy***

Starring at my computer all I could think about was what Lucas had said last night about the way Josh looks at me. Or how he possibly feels about me for that matter. It was so hard to focus on what I was getting people for christmas since its so close. Seeing as I woke up before anyone else in the Matthews house, I got out of there pretty quickly before anyone could say anything. I needed some time to think before I got asked any questions or someone wanted to talk. Weather cleaned up a lot today, which was good because the Matthews had a family wedding to go to so I also didn't want to be in the way. Snapping out of my trans, I see mom standing in the doorway of my room.

"You're home already?" she said looking down at her watch

"I should be saying the same to you" I smirked closing my laptop

"I have to get ready to go to work" she huffed

"I wanted to get out of the way so the Matthews could get ready for that wedding they're going to"

"Isn't it a little cold to be having a wedding in December?" she asked puzzled

"Yes it is but the wedding is indoor" I said scooting over making room for her at the edge of my bed

"Ah I see" she said sitting next to me on the bed

"So how was last night? Did you and Shawn get to catch up? How's he been?" I asked wanting to know the answer to every question

"He's great. Yes we did get to catch up and it was a lot of fun getting to hang out with Riley's parents again. We all agreed we should do it more often" she smiled "How was your night?"

"It was good, we watched a movie and then some funny show and all fell asleep in the living room."

"Was it just you and Riley?"

"No it was me, Riles, Lucas, and Josh" I whispered the last part hoping she didn't hear

"Josh huh?" she smirked

"It's not like that he just happened to be there after we talked at the diner for like 3 hours.."

"So you had fun. Good I'm..." she stopped when my phone started ringing. Getting up and walking over to the dresser, I answered it.

"Josh" I said surprised looking over at mom

"Hey Maya are you busy today?"

"Not at all what's up?" I asked leaning against the dresser

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that family wedding with me? Riley is bringing Lucas and since I can bring a guest she thought you might want to come" I could hear Riles in the background screaming COME.

"Sure that sounds like fun"

"It starts at 4:30 so I will pick you up at 3:45 and you can ride with me, Riley, and Lucas. Sound good?" he asked

"Sounds good. See you then" after hanging up I slide my phone across the dresser and walk over to the bed

"So your going to the wedding with Josh? Like as a date?" she raised her eyebrows

"No I'm his plus one. It's not a date." I said pointing at her

"Ok ok. I'm gonna be late for work, have fun at the wedding" she said before kissing the top of my head and leaving the house. Looking at the clock on my nightstand, which read 11:30, I decided to take a hot bath. After getting out I had one unread message from Josh. It read 'Bring a jacket it will be cold! But don't worry if you forget it, you can borrow mine again:)' smiling I texted back 'good to know thanks' and got ready.

* TIME SKIP*

It was just barely 3:30 when I finished straightening my hair and brushing my teeth. Grabbing my heels and jacket, I stuck them by the front door and sat on the couch waiting for them to get here. After about 10 minutes, the doorbell rings making me get up from the comfy couch. Opening the door, I see a very handsome Josh wearing a tux with a bulky jacket to protect him from the cold wind.

"Wow" he says smiling as he looks at my lace, mint colored dress I have on that comes to my mid thighs.

"Oh I forgot I need a purse to put my keys in.." I remembered taking a step back

"That's ok I can keep them in my pocket so you don't have to carry a purse around" he says holding his hand out

"Ok" I hesitantly say before slipping my nude heals on and my grey jacket. Sliding into his truck, I hand him my keys and wave to Riley and Lucas. Once getting there, we all enter the room and take off our jackets. Taking a seat between Riley and Josh, I see most of the Matthews family, along with their cousin who's big day is today. Knowing most of their family I quietly wave as the ceremony starts. After the 'I do's everyone heads to the room across the hall for food and dancing. Walking with Josh, I run into Riley's great grandma.

"Maya sweetie so good to see you again" she said pulling me into a hug

"You too grams" I smile hugging her back looking at Josh

"I'm glad you could come" she smiles squeezing my hand a little. Then turns to Josh

"You better save me a dance young man" she pointed at him

"Yes ma'am" he smiled softly. Watching her walk away I couldn't help but smile. "You ready to go?" Josh asked placing his hand softly on my lower back

"Absolutely" I looked at him then started walking toward the room with Josh right behind me. Taking off my jacket, Josh took it and hung it on the rack then we made our way to our seats. Josh, being the gentleman he is, pulled the chair out for me. Halfway through dinner, I could feel him watching me as I talked to one of the little girls at the wedding.

"Josh" I said walking over to him

"What's up Maya?" he smiled

"Katie right here would like a dance with you" I winked as the little girl blushed

"You would? He smiled tickling the little girl. "Well ok sweetheart lets go" he laughed picking her up and making their way to the dance floor.

"Long time no see hart" jake, Riley's 3rd cousin, said from behind me

"Jake how's it going?" I faked a smile not wanting to deal with the never ending crush he has had on me

"It would be great if you agree to dance with me" he said holding out his hand

"Sure why not"

"So are you and Josh like dating?" he asked not even a second after dancing. This is going to be a long song.

"No we aren't. Just friends"

"Good then you're available" he said straight after. Before I could react or say anything we were interrupted.

"Mind if I cut in?" Josh asked placing his hand on Jake's shoulder

"Sure" he scowled as he walked away.

"You are a lifesaver" I laughed wrapping my hands around his neck. His slid his arms around my hips to the small of my back causing butterflies. Everywhere.

"So how was your dance with cute little Katie?" I asked trying to ignore the butterflies.

"Really fun she says I'm her prince" he laughs pulling me a little closer to him

"She's pretty darn cute" I smiled looking over at her dancing with a little boy. "Although looks like she already found a new prince" I laughed as he turned us both to look at her

"That's ok" he laughed looking back at me. Starring at me for a few minutes I finally had the guts to say something.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I asked half smiling

"I don't know I've just seen you differently these past few weeks since I've been back. It's a good different and I've been wanting to tell you since I got back that I..." *ding ding ding ding* as the music stops a toast is about to be said. Dropping my hands I stand close to Josh slightly leaning on him while he keeps one hand on my back. Finally after the wedding, we headed home.

"I had a great time thanks for letting me be your..." I paused not knowing what to call it

"Date" Josh said as we stood on my front porch

"Date" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug, which he instantly hugged back. "Goodnight Josh" I said pulling away and grabbing my keys from his open hand.

"Goodnight Maya" he said before turning and making his way back to his car. What happens after tonight who knows but I still don't know what any of this means because he didn't get to says it. Guys I will have to find out tomorrow or whenever I see next. I'm secretly hoping for something good.


	7. Chapter 7

*** I DO NOT OWN GMW***

Christmas with the Matthews family was great. We pretty much had our annual movie night and then opened presents Christmas Day. It's been nice not having homework or school in general. Today is New Years Eve and tonight I'm going with Riley and Josh to Lucas's cousins house. It's going to be a little weird but I will have Riley and Josh to keep me company. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon and I was just getting ready to close. We weren't sure if we wanted to be open but we decided we would and I volunteered to work since I had nothing going on today. While putting the cups away, I hear a knock on the door. I turn to see a smiling Josh with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Smiling, I go and unlock the door quickly pulling him inside and out of the cold.

"Sup Matthews" I said locking the door behind him

"Not much just thought I'd come and see you" he said happily taking off his jacket and sliding onto the stool.

"Well I'm glad you did" I smiled sliding his usual cup of coffee over to him.

"So are you looking forward to the party tonight?" He asked taking a sip

"Yes but only because you and Riley will be there."

"I'm excited. They say whoever your with on New Years Eve will define your whole year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'm mostly excited for the fireworks and beer" he smirked

"Well of course, you're a guy"

"Come on, you know you're excited for tonight too"he nudged me slightly. Smiling, I finish putting away the dishes not saying a word.

* TIMESKIP *

Walking into the warm and cozy house, we are greeted by Lucas and his extended relative's. Being hugged by random strangers wasn't the best but I was glad to be here. After eating tacos that his family made, we all sat around and talked for a good while.

" So Maya how old are you?" Some lady, who I'm assuming was his aunt, asked me.

"I'm 18" I smiled trying not to feel awkward with everyone's eyes on me

"So you're a senior with Riley and Lucas?" She asked smiking

"Yes ma'am I am"

"So I have to ask are you and Josh dating or are you just friends? If you don't mind me asking"

"Not at all. No we are not dating"

"OK I think its almost time for fireworks" Lucas said grabbing Riley and pulling her off the couch.

"I'll go help them set up." She said getting up awkwardly

After getting up and going to the kitchen, I watched as Josh walked in and leaned against the counter. We stood in silence for a few minutes until Riley walked in.

"Maya do you want something to drink? You know you can have anything you want. I'm gonna have a beer" she said grabbing an Angry Orchard off the top refrigerator shelf.

"Are those good?" I asked looking at the one Josh had as well

"Yes they are. You can try mine if you want" Josh said holding his out to me. After grabbing one out of the fridge we all made our way outside. After only being out here for about 10 minutes, I realized I should have brought a second jacket.

"Are you cold?" Josh asked as the others were shooting off fireworks.

"Yes. I didn't think it was going to be this windy and cold"

"Well why did you bring such a small jacket?" He asked gesturing at my not so warm jacket.

"I don't know. Like I said I didn't think it was going to be this cold."

"Come on" he laughed "I have one in the truck you can borrow" walking toward the truck, I tripped on a large rock. But before even realizing what happened, Josh had his arm around me holding me up.

"You ok?"

"Yup all good" unlocking the truck, he pulls out a thick, black jacket out of the back seat. Shutting the door and locking the car, he turns and places the jacket around my shoulders as I stuff my arms through the sleeves.

"Better?" He asks zipping up the jacket holding onto the sides.

"Much. Thank you" I smiled at him. Not saying anything, he laughed a little.

"What?" I smiled

"Notnbing you just... Nothing." He brushed it off

"No tell me" my smile dropped as I took a step closer to him leaving just inches between us

"Nothing you just look cute is all"

"Why because this jacket is like 2 sizes too big or because its yours" I laughed joking

"Both" he smiled pulling my hair out from under the jacket, letting it fall. After just starring at each other for a few minutes, we both looked over as someone called us.

"Hey are you guys gonna come back to the party?" Riley asked before noticing our moment.

Yes we are coming" josh said while looking down at the ground. Smiling I grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward the party.

* 10 minutes to midnight *

"You still cold?" Josh asked bumping the side of me

"Not anymore no" I smiled

"Good" he said giving me this look that made my insides melt.

"Guys we are getting ready to light off the big one!" Riley yelled while running by

"I'll be right back" Josh said running in the house quickly.

"So Maya are you going to kiss my uncle Josh at midnight?" Riley asked raising an eyebrow

"Not sure yet. I guess we will have to see" I said as Josh came back

"What's the blanket for?"I asked turning to him as Riley walked away

"I got cold" he said wrapping it around his shoulders. "You sure you're not cold?" He asked opening his arms up to me

"Positive" I folded my arms as he dropped his.

"OK if you say so"

* Countdown to midnight *

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2...1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone screamed as they kissed their date/husband/boyfriend. Turning to Josh we both say at the same time

"Happy New Year" as Josh wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug. Pulling back his lips brush against mine as we both freeze, our lips just inches apart. Pulling away, I softly kissed his cheek and hugged him once again.

"Happy New Year Maya!" Riley said pulling me in for a hug

"Happy New Year Riles" returning the hug

The rest of the evening consisted of more fireworks and family. Part of me did want to kiss Josh but something was stopping me. But that's besides the point. This New Year will be great. I have a good feeling.

× Guys I'm sorry its taken this long to update. I got a new tablet and am still trying to figure out how it works. Will update soon I promise! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ×


End file.
